


The Oath Of Meeting Each Other Again

by YuuiOotori



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiOotori/pseuds/YuuiOotori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The promise of a lifetime turns into the poems of the universe and the purest loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oath Of Meeting Each Other Again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tương Phùng Thệ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30069) by Tử Du. 



> These are the translations of my two Thất ngôn Bát cú Đường luật poems written in Vietnamese. However, the translations only show one part of the meanings of the two poems.
> 
> Resound was written in Hyuuga's POV and Reply was written Ayanami's POV.  
> Hyuuga means Towards the Sun and Ayanami means Twill Wave. If you notice.

**Resound**

_Myriads of snow cover with countless layers of gauze,_   
_The immense wind is whistling and the landscape is dimmed._   
_Wings of phoenix brandish the sky, flying towards the sun,_   
_Claws of dragon hitch onto the earth, keeping the twill waves._   
_The black coat is still laden with a strong attachment,_   
_The white hair is lightly seen out to the very far-away world._   
_The wish of meeting each other again, do you penetrate?_   
_Soaring into the clouds and riding the rains, I shall give you my heart._

 

Promise of A Lifetime – 10/29/2013  
Yuui Ootori

 

**Reply**

_The elegant sky flushes with the sunshine, and beautifies its fresh look,_   
_The wind of beginning overcomes layer on layer._   
_White tiger rises up, controlling the ocean,_   
_Black snake coils up, defending mountains and rivers._   
_The youth is confident in front of the endless road,_   
_The silver-haired one is worrying about the extremity._   
_Always waiting for my close friend at the end of the far world of dreams,_   
_One day we will surely meet again._

Promise of A Lifetime – 10/31/2013  
Yuui Ootori


End file.
